


Home is where the heart is, and you own mine

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Peter is fifteen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony is nineteen, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, they're babies, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony hasn't seen Peter for a whole week. He had to take a few extra shifts at work and Peter had tests to study for, and so with their busy schedules they didn't manage to find time to meet. Which means Tony is in a bad mood and really missing his baby. Thankfully the solution to both problems is easy: he simply needs to see Peter!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 332





	Home is where the heart is, and you own mine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://picrew.me/image_maker/98926) on Tumblr a while ago, so I made this and then I had to write something about it because it's too cute! 
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 
> 
> I started this thinking I would be writing more in this setting but right now I'm not sure because I have way too many wips. So, I should mention - since it's not really explained here - that Tony doesn't live with his parents because he left/his father kicked him, probably even before he turned eighteen, because Tony didn't want to follow what his father has planned for his future and then there was him dating guys, so his father wasn't very _happy_ about it and his mother - even though she wanted him to stay - didn't do much about it. If i every write a sequel/prequel to this fic I would probably dwell on this a bit more, but for now this will do!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!❤️

Tony lights another cigarette and tips his head back, looking up at the sky as he takes a deep inhale, welcoming the familiar burn of the smoke in his lungs. It's a chilly day, the sky is full of clouds, the sun hiding behind them. The shitty weather kind of matches his mood, Tony thinks as he takes another drag on his cigarette.

He hasn't seen Peter all week; Happy needed him a few more hours at the workshop and Tony could use some extra money, so refusing wasn't really an option. And then it was that Peter had a couple of tests to study for this week and Tony took another shift at the bar, so with their busy schedules it wasn't easy to find free time to meet even for a little while.

And like it usually happens, the only one that can lighten up his mood is Peter. They were supposed to meet tomorrow - it's Saturday so Peter is free and Tony's got the evening off - but Tony couldn't wait any longer.

There was a gig last night at the bar, so his shift ended around five in the morning, which means he got less than two hours of sleep before he had to wake up to go to the work shop. Peter, of course, insisted that Tony should sleep, but Tony ignored him.

So, now, he's basically running simply on caffeine- well, caffeine and his eagerness to see Peter.

His lips immediately twitch up when he sees his boy approaching, warmth flooding his chest at Peter's wide grin that slightly drops when he sees the cigarette between Tony's fingers.

Oh shit. Right. He completely forgot that he promised Peter that he'd try to quit smoking. It's ridiculous how easily Peter can convince him to do anything just by looking at him with those pretty brown eyes.

" _Tonyyyy_ , what did we say!" Peter says in a whine and pouts at him.

"I know I know, baby. Sorry. Force of habit," Tony says almost sheepishly and immediately throws the cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with his shoe.

Peter makes an approving sound and smiles at him sweetly, letting Tony cup his cheek and guide him into a kiss. Peter places his hands on his chest and parts his lips for him, welcoming Tony's tongue inside, both of them sighing as their tongues touch.

"I missed you," Peter mumbles once they break apart, snaking his arms around Tony's waist beneath the leather jacket to hug him.

"I missed you, too, baby," Tony says, hugging him back, wrapping his own arms around Peter's smaller frame and kissing the top of his head. He loves how easily Peter melts into his embrace, like it's the only place he feels safe.

Peter pulls away eventually, grabbing Tony's wrist and guiding him excitedly towards Tony's bike that's parked only a few feet away. "Come on- _oh!_ Aunt May made pizza yesterday and she told me to keep some slices for you, too. I swear it's probably one of the best pizzas she's ever made- and you know that everything Aunt May makes is always good! Oh oh!! And she also promised me that she'd make cheesecake on Sunday. You should come over for lunch- or maybe even earlier, Aunt May doesn't mind, I asked- and I'm talking too much again, aren't I?"

Tony's face splits into a fond grin. "You, talking too much? I honestly haven't noticed," he says teasingly and Peter giggles, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

"Shut up," he mutters, still smiling, his face slightly blushing; it always brings out the tiny little freckles on Peter's nose and cheeks. Tony loves it.

"Where's your jacket, baby?" Tony asks when they reach the bike, watching as Peter looks down at himself in confusion.

"Oh, right. Well, it was warmer in the morning... so I didn't bring one," he says sheepishly, dragging the sleeves of his blue - _pastel_ blue, as Peter has reminded him many times before - hoodie over his hands.

_As if he weren't adorable already!_

"May will kill me if I get you home sick," Tony says as he takes his jacket off and then helps Peter putting it on. He loves seeing Peter wearing his clothes; they're always too big for him and he looks so precious practically swimming inside them.

"Sorry," Peter mumbles and leans to press a kiss on Tony's cheek, knowing that that's all Tony needs to forgive him anything.

"It's not fair, you know... You gotta stop using your cuteness against me," Tony tells him and Peter grins cheekily at him, taking the helmet Tony hands him.

Tony makes a mental note - for the hundredth time - to start saving some money for another helmet; his own is a bit too big on Peter, anyway.

They climb onto the bike and Peter wraps his arms around Tony's waist, holding him tight and pressing himself to his back as Tony starts the bike.

Half an hour later they're at Peter's house, having settled on the couch with Tony eating - May's pizza is indeed divine - and Peter doing his homework. Tony is happy to help him whenever Peter asks something, grinning every time Peter leans in to steal a bite from his pizza.

They put a movie on when they're both done, snuggling up together under the blanket. Peter has changed out of his clothes and is now wearing his pajamas - they're nice and fluffy, Tony can't stop caressing the soft material - and Tony has taken off his flannel, wearing just a plain t-shirt.

Peter rests his head against his shoulder and Tony has an arm wrapped around him, nuzzling his nose into Peter's soft hair, inhaling his sweet scent and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"How're things at school?" He asks in a gentle voice, knowing that Peter will understand what he's referring to.

Peter moved here with his aunt a little more than a year ago after his uncle's death and being the new kid - and sweet and shy as he is - made him the perfect target for any asshole at school.

Tony had noticed him wandering in the hallways alone, books clutched against his chest, eyes focused mostly on the floor, probably trying to not draw any attention. Tony told himself he wouldn't get involved, but a week later he was at the headmaster's office after punching a guy that was being a dick to Peter.

Since that day, Peter started looking at him with hopeful puppy eyes every time their paths crossed, and it didn't take long for Tony to give in and approach him; he could only deny those pretty eyes for so long.

And so they became friends, and that friendship slowly developed into something more; and now they've been together for more than five months.

The only thing that worries Tony is that since he graduated, he's not there to protect Peter. Even though, as far as he knows, there hasn't been an incident in a while now.

"Hm, they're actually pretty fine. Remember Ned? We've kinda become friends and he's really fun. Besides, they all see you coming to pick me up from school, so I doubt anyone will risk doing anything; they're not _that_ dumb!" Peter says cheerfully and Tony chuckles, an easy smile making its way to his face.

"Oh!! I totally forgot to tell you about the new rumors! So, now they say that you didn't go to college because you _killed_ someone! I heard you were in jail for a few months but they had to let you go because they didn't have enough evidence. I didn't say anything when they asked me, but then Ned told them that it's the truth and that I helped you bury the body," Peter says, giggling, and Tony can't help laughing, too.

"Well, as long as they're not bothering you, I'm fine with that. But if anything happens, you'll tell me, okay?"

"I will," Peter promises and cranes his neck to press a kiss to Tony's mouth.

Tony more than welcomes him, moving his hand to cup Peter's cheek, drawing him closer. Peter shifts on the couch to find a more comfortable position and ends up slipping into Tony's lap, settling there.

Tony hums pleased and gently holds Peter's hips, massaging them with his thumbs through the soft material of Peter's pajamas. He nibbles on Peter's bottom lip and slips his tongue inside his mouth when Peter's lips part in a little gasp.

They kiss for a long while and Tony revels in the way Peter eagerly melts into the kiss and follows his lead, letting out soft muffled whines every time Tony playfully nips at his lips or tongue.

Tony's hands find their way beneath Peter's pajama top, caressing the smooth skin and tracing the line of Peter's spine with his fingers. He smiles into the kiss when he feels goosebumps break out over Peter's skin.

Peter whines and arches his back, rocks his hips forward, making Tony's breath hitch. His cock swells even more in arousal as he feels the heat of Peter's body against him, Peter's thighs tightening around his own.

"Is this okay?" Tony asks, now slightly breathless, and Peter nods his head eagerly.

Peter's grip on his hair grows firmer and they both gasp for air as Peter keeps grinding on him, no doubt able to feel the hard length of his cock beneath him.

This is probably the furthest they have ever gone during these months and Tony feels almost delirious with arousal, his dick excitedly leaking in his boxers. He lets his hands move lower on Peter's ass and squeezes the round cheeks, drawing him closer.

"T- Tony... Oh- oh God..." Peter whimpers and lets his head fall on Tony's shoulder, hips still moving.

Tony grunts, kneading the meat of Peter's ass, fingers dipping between the cheeks, pushing the material of both his boxers and his pajamas in, rubbing him there and relishing the little mewls he elicits from Peter.

He wonders how wet Peter is between his legs, if his underwear and his inner thighs are soaking with his slick. He also wonders how Peter would taste on his tongue, how he would feel around his cock-

Tony's hips buck up almost of their own accord, thrusting against Peter's, and then he freezes completely, suddenly feeling Peter shake and tense on top of him, little _ah_ 's leaving his mouth.

Oh.

_Oh God._

It takes Tony's distracted, dizzy mind a few seconds to realize that Peter has actually just come, and his groin tightens with arousal, his cock twitching desperately in his boxers.

He stays quiet for a while, letting Peter catch his breath, and just runs his hands up and down Peter's thighs, waiting for Peter to-

"Oh my God, Tony! I'm- I'm so sorry!" Peter says at last, sounding quite panicked, and presses himself to Tony's chest, nestling his head under Tony's chin.

Tony frowns in confusion but lets him settle as he wishes. "Hey, what's wrong, baby?"

"I didn't- I didn't know, I mean I didn't expect that _this_ would happen. I'm sorry," Peter mumbles and nuzzles Tony's chest, as if he's trying to hide himself.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's totally normal," Tony reassures him, gently rubbing his cheek against the top of Peter's head. "Should I have stopped earlier, baby? Did you do something you didn't want to?"

"No no, I wanted this. It- it felt good," Peter murmurs and hesitantly pulls away, shyly meeting Tony's eyes. "I just- I didn't know it would feel _this_ good."

Tony can't help chuckling. "I promise you, this was nothing, baby," Tony tells him and Peter's eyes widen, cheeks flushing. "But that's not for now. We're fine, right?"

"Mhm. But I- I think I should go change. It's too wet down there," he says and the red on his cheeks deepens, making Tony's heart flutter even as his cock gives an eager jolt at hearing those words from Peter.

Peter offers him another shy smile and then heads to his bedroom.

Tony sighs and throws his head back, rearranging himself in his jeans. He tries to focus on anything but Peter, willing his cock to calm down.

By the time Peter comes back a couple of minutes later, Tony is only half hard, his jeans feeling a bit more comfortable than before.

"Hey," Peter says, looking a bit sheepish as he climbs into the couch, snuggling close to Tony and drawing the blanket over them.

"Hey, yourself. All good?"

"Yes," Peter nods, but his expression grows a bit more serious now. "Tony. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, for... you know. I mean, I- I _came_ -" the last word is barely a whisper- "but you didn't. It's not fair to you."

Tony can't help shaking his head fondly, his lips curling into a smile. "Baby. This doesn't work like that. You're being silly, you have nothing to apologize for-"

"No, I _do_. It's just that it- it's scary. It's not your fault and I don't know why I feel like that, I mean so scared, because I _do_ want to make you feel good, it's just that I- I just find your, uh, your dick _really_ intimidating and I haven't even _seen_ it yet!"

"Peter-"

"It's ridiculous, I know. And it's definitely not fair to you; we've been together almost half a year now and I still haven't touched you and sometimes I wonder why you even stay with me and I keep thinking that this will be the day that you'll finally realize that you can do better and leave and I really don't want this to happen and now I'm rumbling again, I'm s-"

"Peter, baby, shut up," Tony tells him and gathers him in his arms, hushing him when Peter tries to talk again. "I want you to listen to me, okay? This, all of this doesn't matter. It's not why I'm with you, you hear me? I'm with you because you're funny and smart and caring and definitely the most selfless person I know. You're sweet and cute and I love it when you smile or pout, or when you laugh at something I said. You make my life better, you make me happier- and well, you know, I kinda love you."

Peter sniffles quietly against his neck and Tony pulls away so he's looking at him, wiping the few tears rolling down Peter's cheeks. "As to whether this is fair or not to me, I assure you you couldn't be more wrong. I'm not saying that I don't want more- because, damn, I wanna touch you and kiss you and taste you everywhere, but I can wait for as long as you need. Is that clear, baby?"

Peter nods his head, nuzzling his cheek into Tony's palm. "Good. Besides, my dick doesn't need to be involved if you actually decide that you want more. I do have fingers and a mouth," Tony tells him teasingly and Peter giggles, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

" _Tony!_ "

"I'm just saying, baby," Tony says with a shrug and grins widely when Peter rolls his eyes and leans in for a kiss.

"I love you, too, by the way," Peter whispers and Tony draws him into another kiss, both of them grinning against each other's mouth. "Can we cuddle and continue the movie, now?"

Peter's asleep halfway through the movie, his head resting comfortably on Tony's lap as Tony caresses his hair.

Tony looks down at him and smiles to himself, shaking his head in amusement; he wonders if Peter has ever seen _any_ ending of _any_ movie in his life. If Tony had to bet, he'd go with no.

There are keys jiggling right outside the apartment and Peter barely even stirs when the door opens and May walks inside, smiling when her eyes land on them.

"Again, huh?"

"Yep," Tony says and both of them laugh quietly when Peter makes an adorable mumbling sound in his sleep.

"Judging by the way _you_ look right now, dear, you should be sleeping, as well," she says, completely unapologetically, as she sits on a chair to take off her boots. 

" _May!_ You're hurting me!" Tony says, placing a hand dramatically on his chest right over his heart. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles. "I gotta go in a bit. My shift starts in about forty minutes."

"If you need anything I'm here, you know that, right? You don't have to exhaust yourself. You're still a kid, Tony, you need to sleep, too," she tells him in that warm motherly way of hers and Tony's stomach clenches painfully; he hasn't talked to his mom in months.

"You do more than enough already but if it ever comes to that, I'll tell you, I promise. Oh, and the pizza was _delicious_ , by the way," he says, eager to change the subject, and even though she sees right through him she lets him.

"It was Peter's idea, of course. And he insisted on doing most of the work because it was for you... He's crazy about you, you know. And I know you care about him, but he's been through a lot already, so just- just be careful with him, okay?"

"I will. I _am_ ," Tony says firmly and May nods and smiles at him, getting up from her chair, heading to the kitchen before stopping on her way there.

"Oh, and can you please carry him to bed? He never stops moaning about how uncomfortable our couch is every time he falls asleep here."

Tony chuckles, glancing down at Peter for a second, a warm smile spreading on his lips. "Sure, don't worry about it."

Tony sets Peter carefully on the bed and tucks him in, grinning when Peter’s eyes flutter open, his eyelids still heavy with sleep.

“You leaving?” he asks and an adorable yawn follows, making Tony’s grin widens. 

“Yeah, baby. Gotta go to work. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he says in a gentle voice and leans down to kiss Peter’s forehead, receiving a smile and a nod in reply. 

“Okay. Love you,” Peter mumbles, his eyes already closing as he drifts off back to sleep. 

“I love you, too, baby,” Tony whispers anyway even if Peter probably doesn’t hear him, before heading out of the room.

He’s tired and sleepy and every inch of his body feels sore but his good mood is more than enough to carry him through the night, his lips twitching up every time Peter comes to his mind.

Fuck. He _really_ , really loves that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!❤️❤️


End file.
